


Lie With Me (And Just Forget The World)

by FrankieParkerWinchester



Series: 1000+ Worded Fics and Prompts [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch kisses, Domesticy Fluff, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieParkerWinchester/pseuds/FrankieParkerWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Danny cuddle, on a couch, and Danny kisses Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie With Me (And Just Forget The World)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon who gave me a prompt asking for fluff and kisses  
> Hope this is what you were looking for! So it's not as long as I wanted it to be, but it's fluffy, so that has to make up for the shortness of this... I hope...

Danny leaned forward, resting his nose in the junction where Peter's neck meets his shoulder.  Peter smiled.

"You know, instead on leaning over the couch, you could join me."

"I wanted a hug." Danny mumbled against Peter's skin, tickling his neck and making the brunet let out a small giggle.

“You—mmph!” Danny tipped Peter’s head back and kissed him, hovering over the back of the couch, making the kiss seem like one of the two was upside down.  Peter shrugged and kissed back.  Only stopping when a sharp pain rang throughout his body.  Peter hissed, and rubbed at his bandaged ribs—he may have gotten just a little broken while fighting Doc. Connors.

“Does it hurt?”

“Nah, it just stings some,” Peter replied before scooting forward until he was right on the edge of the couch. “I bet some cuddling would make me feel better.” Peter said, turning his head to give Danny a wink.

And Danny joined him, laying across the couch and helping maneuver Peter around until they were chest to chest, lying on their sides.

Danny kissed Peter’s nose. “Does this make you feel better?”

“No, I think I need more cuddling and kisses.”

Danny laughed.

“Hey!  Don’t laugh at me!” Peter said trying to sound sad, but the—barely—suppressed smile on his face said differently.

Danny pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “I apologize.” Danny kissed Peter’s nose again. “Did I offend you?” Peter only grumbled as he snuggled closer to Danny’s warm body.  Pushing his face up against the shirt Danny was wearing, the only thing Peter could smell was the cleanliness of the white shirt.

“I shall take that as a yes and apologize once again.” Danny said, pressing a kiss onto the top of the brunet’s head. “I love you Peter.”

“Danny.”

“Mmm,” Danny hummed, he was actually on the verge of falling asleep when Peter spoke.

Peter whispered “I love you too” into Danny’s chest, which sounded more like “I luff ooh tuh” than actual English, but Danny understood.  Danny wrapped his arms tighter around Peter and osculated his head again before speaking.

“I know.” Danny said into the quiet room, feeling a smile stretch across the other’s face before Peter fell asleep; Danny smiled and nodded. Kissing Peter’s head for a third time before he too, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I gave myself feels, and I really want someone to cuddle on a couch with now...  
> And osculate(d) is now my favorite word, it means to kiss (as well as the mathematics definition), I'm going to be saying it when ever I get the chance now.  
> ~~~~  
> Prompts/Fic ideas please? Send them to me on here or put them in my tumblr askbox (rylandsatinydevil.tumblr.com)


End file.
